Chunnin Exams Four Elders
by iamalex117
Summary: Crackfic Set during the thrid stage preliminaries of the Chunnin exams. Team Mibu consisting of Tokito, Yuan, and Hisagi who are lead by Fubiki are competing. The Naruto world will soon learn the difference between mortals and gods
1. Tokito VS Rock Lee

Warning this is a Crack Fic

I don't own Naruto

I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

* * *

Normal text

"talking text"

_inner thoughts_

**Jutsu/Techniques**

* * *

"For the first match let us begin." Hayate said, and everyone's head move to take a look at the black screen that was randomly cycling names. Finally after what seemed hours of waiting the two names cycled down. Several people's heads turned and looked at the first contest that simply smirked and returned a card to his deck. The next moment was filled of a cry of excitement from a certain green dressed ninja.

"Will Rock Lee and Tokito Muramasa please come to the arena floor the rest of you go to the upper balcony please? Tokito began walking down the stairs slowly not a care in the world. Lee was about to leap off the balcony to the floor when Gai sensei stopped him.

"Lee those cards look suspicious, I would be wary of them." Gai whispered next to Rock Lee who as writing down what Gai said on a pad of paper.

"Fool, Lee you won't have time to look at your notes when fighting him. Now get down there and show him the power of youth." Gai yelled.

"Yes Guy-sensei." Lee yelled back and then leapt to the arena floor. Lee landed nimbly and looked at his opponent across from him. Tokito had dirty blond hair, eerie yellow eyes and a smile that spoke of pure evil. Tokito was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt complete with a purple vest, purple and blue shorts with long white socks with sandals on the bottom.

"I will show you the power of hard work and prove that it can defeat a genius." Lee boasted as Tokito finished walking down the stairs to the ground level.

"Really…lets have a quick fortune telling session and see what your fate holds." Tokito pulls out a seemingly random card from his deck and takes a look at it.

"Your future is death. Rock Lee you will die as your eight gates are shattered by the Hokuto seven star constellation." Tokito calmly said for all to hear.

"Fates matter little to me as I will pass through them all and prove that anyone can surpass a genius." Rock lee said ignoring Tokito's comment as he had heard it from Neji every day.

"That's the problem with weaklings they always believe in their strength as if it will save them. Examiner can we start already I have not the patience to wait much longer. " Tokito replied bored and inwardly happy at the thought of seeing a crushed face very soon.

"First match of the preliminaries begin. " Hayate voiced and then dashed back to get out of the way. Rock Lee wasted no time dashing toward an immobile Tokito who waited from Rock Lee's attack patiently.

"**Konoha Whirld**…ack!" Rock Lee began the attack only find Tokito behind him and Tokito's sword stabbed into his shoulder blade stopping his attack cold and causing rock lee to wince in serious pain from the wound as Tokito quickly removed his sword from his body and leapt a few feet away from Rock Lee's still crouching form.

"That was my slowest speed at level one. Each time you attack I'll up the speed one more level and if you fail to connect ill injure you in some way. Hope you can catch me fast before I surpass your speed completely." Tokito said laughing the entire time.

_He's extremely fast; if that's truly his slowest speed then Lee needs to remove his weights now to have any shot of fighting Tokito equally. _Gai inwardly cringed at the thought and knew exactly what he had to do.

"Lee take them off." Gai yelled.

"But Gai sensei I thought you said only to do that when I was defending someone precious to me." Rock lee replied.

"I don't care take them off" Gai yelled back to lee who was quickly forming a smile on his face. Lee leapt into the air landing on one of the statue's heads before reaching into his leg warmers and removing his weights.

"Yes, now I can move easier." Rock Lee yelled, and followed up by dropping the weights that created a huge explosion when they landed on the ground.

(Meanwhile on the balcony)

"Gai are those weights?" Kakashi asked Gai who nodded in return. The huge explosion caused by the weights sent many genin cringing in fear from the sheer weight that lee must have been carrying. Kakashi had a shocked expression on his face and was stunned for a few seconds before muttering, "That's too much weight Gai."

(Back on the arena floor)

"Removing some weight won't help you at all." Tokito calmly said, and kept the same face even when the weights explosion happened and sent the twin plumes of dust in the air.

"Sorry to disappoint you ninja-san but against someone of my talent nothing you can do will work, just give up your defeat is guaranteed." Tokito calmly intoned to a stunned crowd who were still recovering from the weights explosion.

Lee didn't answer and instead disappeared in a show of high-speed movement. Lee reappeared behind a motionless Tokito and was absolutely stunned when his punch sailed right threw Tokito revealing itself to being an after image.

"Not bad you made me completely skip level 2, I guess your not complete trash after all." Tokito said who was now behind Lee and snickered at Lee's shocked expression before slamming him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Lee flew a few feet back before crash landing and struggled to get up while holding his stomach in obvious pain.

"Tokito how many times have I told you not to play with weaklings, just finish him off already we do have other matches you know." An annoyed Fubiki muttered out loud. Fubiki's eyes were closed and he stood their motionless with an expression that showed complete disinterest in the fight going down below.

"Sorry Fubiki-san I forgot how much fun destroying weakling..." Tokito stopped sensing Lee's impending attack and hastily turned to slash Lee only to find Lee having somehow dodged the attack and not only behind Tokito but on Tokito's left flank.

"You leave your right side open when you attack, that's a bad habit, Tokito-san." Lee said beginning his next high power taijustu maneuver.

_All right even while being attacked Lee still managed to discover Tokito's weak point. The flame of youth burns brightly in my student. _Gai was thinking while wearing a huge smile of victory confident in his student's imminent victory.

"**Konoha**..Ack" Lee began again trying to land a blow on Tokito only to be stopped by a sudden, extreme pain originating on his uninjured shoulder blade.

"You know ninja-san I never explained why my blade is called Hotuko Shichisei. It's named after the seven stars of the big dipper. On the outskirts of where I live the big dipper is spilt into two groups. The four stars are called "Tokai" the remaining three are called "Tohyo". Tokito said as if explaining a simple concept to a child.

Rock Lee fell over in pain and a small pool of blood emitting from both his shoulder wounds. The other people in the arena could see Tokito wielded TWO swords were before he only wielded one. Rock Lee managed to recover enough to open his eyes and stare in shock at Tokito's twin swords.

"I could have beaten you at any time but I wanted you to think I had a weakness so I could surprise you, so has the fact that all your hard works amounts to nothing when compared against my talent?" Tokito said laughing while Rock Lee managed to stand and come up with a plan of action.

_The only move I have left that could possibly touch him is the Lotus but will Gai sensei let me use it._

Lee signaled his intent to use the hidden lotus to Gai sensei by sending what some people in the room could swear was an eye twinkle. Gai received and sent a thumb up signal in response clearing giving Lee permission to use the hidden lotus. Upon receiving Gai's permission Lee began to unwrap his arms. Tokito was shaken out his daydream by Lee odd movement and Tokito sighed having inwardly hoped Lee would give up already.

"Well playtimes over ninja-san time to finish this." Tokito began when he was cut off by Lee's determined voice.

"Yes Tokito-san let us end this." Lee voiced having finally unwrapped enough bandages for his move. Lee began rapidly moving in a circle kicking up a dust storm all around Tokito denying him vision and an escape route. Tokito stood their swords at the ready calmly waiting for Lee's attack already having a particular vicious counter attack in mind. Suddenly Lee appeared in front of Tokito his leg already moving to connect with Tokito's jaw as the first step in performing the Hidden Lotus. The world seemed to come to a complete stop and everyone seemed to be able to see the attack in slow motion.

_Go bushy brows show that sword wielding freak that hard work can pummel talent any day. _Naruto voiced loudly in his mind.

_The flames of youth always prevail._ Gai thought once again believing victory would come to his student.

_Show me your dedication and beat this nobody so you can face me. _Neji thought confident that Lee's persistence would pull through here just as it had in the past.

Various other positive comments on Lee's victory were going through the other Leaf ninja's minds while the foreign ninja were at least impressed by Lee's desire to win. Even Gaara wanted Lee's blood as an indication of Lee's strength that he had shown.

Only two people were against the general train thought of Lee's victory. Yuan's mind was simply blank as he was taking a nap. Fubiki finally opened his eyes for the first time in the entire fight and smirked knowing what was going to happen next. Time began to flow again and people's heartbeats began to race as they awaited Lees's kick to connect when they were interrupted by a cruel voice that promised pain.

"**First star Tonro**!" Tokito replied a grin beginning to form on his mouth. Tokito vanished out of perception the only visible part of the attack were the afterimages of at least eight strikes appeared in the air all connecting lee's chest which had blood flying away from his new wounds. Tokito's finishing position was behind Lee, in a crouching position with each sword facing up and away from the body, the arms fully extended. By far the worst thing was Tokito's evil grin more suited to the Kyuubi then a human. "Gah...ack...aah." were Lee's various cries of pain from the sword blows but the next words sent chills down every sane ninja's spine.

"Not done yet, after all the Hotuko constellation is made up of seven stars." Tokito said cruelly with obvious enjoyment at the pain he was inflicting evident in his voice. Tokito was already facing Lee's back and prepared for the next strike.

"**Second star Kumon**!" Tokito began and dozens of sword blows appeared showing the true extent of Tokito's superior speed. Many of the genin couldn't even follow Tokito's movements and even the jounin had trouble observe every move.

"**Third star Rokuson**!......**Fourth star Mongoku**!.....**Fifth star Rencho**!.....**Sixth star Mugoku**!....**Seventh star Hagun**!" Tokito announced his next attack as soon as the previous attack was completed fully intending to crush Lee's body completely and to leave no chance for an interruption from the proctor, nor to leave any doubt as to which warrior was stronger. Tokito was wearing his evil smile the entire time clearly delighting in crushing the weakling before him.

Lee's body was getting sliced everywhere from his leg warmers to his head with the sheer volley and ever changing angle of Tokito's aggressive twin sword assault. Finally the attack ended and Lee's battered and bloody body was allowed to crash into the ground leaving an impact crater that slowly began to fill with blood from Lee's numerous wounds that were present all over his body.

"Is the match over, Proctor-san?" Tokito asked with a sweet, innocent voice that was betrayed by the cruelty that he had just inflicted on his opponent.

Every ninja in the arena began to notice some small details that showed just how much of a power difference was between the two contestants. Tokito has not one injury on him, while he had completely destroyed Rock Lee's body. Tokito was also not even breathing hard nor was any sign of sweat visible. To the crowd it looked as if Tokito had just used as much energy as a walk around a block did instead of engaging in a high-speed battle and using several energy intensive moves. Finally the last major detail was Tokito's completely uncaring attitude about the match it was the look of a person who just crush a cockroach, cause the look was one of satisfaction.

"Winner Tokito Muramasa" Hayate said as several medics hurried to the body of Rock Lee to move it to the emergency ward center to try and save his life.

* * *

Thats a wrap for the first match. Lemme know what you think. constructive critism welcome as well. Flames will be ignored.

The next match i was thinking of Yuan V.S. Neji but if you guys have a better match up I'll go with that.


	2. Yuan VS Neji Hyuuga

Don't own Naruto

Don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

Here is the second chapter enjoy

* * *

Rock Lee's bloody and mangled body had just been carted off the arena floor a pool of blood leaving evidence of the actions that had happened only moments before. Neji glared hatefully at Tokito for nearly killing his teammate and sending his sensei into a minor depression.

A chunnin ninja appeared to clean up the blood from the previous match and after that disappeared from the arena his task complete. Several ninja shifted uneasily still remembering the horror of the last match.

Hayate's cough drew all the attention back to him.

"The next round of the chunnin exam will begin now," Hayate voiced while coughing a few times while speaking.

Names began scrolling on the black screen and most ninja's prayed they didn't have to fight either of Tokito's teammates. Only one ninja wanted to fight one of Tokito's teammates and his name was Neji Hyuuga.

_I'm going to crush Tokito in the finals for what he did to Lee but first I want to fight one of his teammates and inflict the pain that he did on us upon him._ Neji was fuming with near visible anger and everyone around him could sense his killing intent.

The next two names finally appeared and Neji got an evil grin that promised pain and Neji's killing intent increased even further.

"Will Neji Hyuuga and Elder Yuan please head to the arena now" Hayate said coughing. Yuan calmly walked down to the bottom to find Neji already waiting for him with a vengeance filled eye.

"You look like you want to say something little man" Yuan said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to beat you down just as brutally as your teammate did to Lee." Neji snarled fully intending to shred Yuan on the spot.

"You…beat me down? Those are some big words from a little man." Yuan responded in a non-caring attitude. Yuan knew his attitude would remind Neji of Tokito and get Neji even angrier and was correct upon seeing Neji's killing intent rise yet again.

"Your destiny is to lose and I will make sure it is as painful and slow as possible." Neji said almost at the volume to be considered yelling.

"You talk a big game Neji and I respect that. So I'll offer to fight you with only my right foot." Yuan further emphasized the insult by raising his right foot in the air and waging it around like a toy for a pet to chew on. Yuan's grin continued to get wider through the entire time. Yuan was going to enjoy this, he hadn't had a decent fight ever since he left the Mibu lands and he was going to make this match as long as possible to get as much tension out of him as possible.

"You.....you can't insult me like this. You have no right to insult a first class ninja like me, I'll kill you." Neji began yelling and activated his Byukagen. Neji's entire body was trembling from the effort to not start pummeling Yuan where he stood.

* * *

"Begin" Hayate said seeing the two fighters were ready to go at it. Hayate barely had time to leap away before Neji was in motion and rapidly closing the distance between him and Yuan.

Neji's first attack was a simple palm thrust toward the heart. Yuan easily spun to the right dodging the blow only to be forced to keep dodging from more of Neji's attacks. Up, down, left, right, no matter the speed, the volume, or the angle from which the attack came none of Neji's near continuous combinations of attacks hit Yuan who was giving ground and dodging at the same time.

"Comon, Neji-san your attacks buzz like a fly, can't you do any better?" Yuan muttered out loud who was still dodging Neji's blows effortlessly. The comment only seemed to further anger Neji and made him increase his tempo.

"Maybe you need some more motivation" Yuan loudly said, "if you can make me use something other than my right foot ill spin around three times and bark like a dog." Yuan finished the statement with the hidden "if you can make me that is" challenge by using his right foot to attack Neji and sent him flying into the wall that all the genin had walked in from to begin the third exam.

"Must you always fool around Yuan?" a very annoyed Fubiki muttered having obviously seen this challenge offered from Yuan during every fight Yuan participated in.

"Argh" Neji grunted out in pain as he slowly removed his hurting body from the impact he had made when he crashed into the wall. Neji stood back up and began the next series of his attacks.

"Sensei, how is Yuan dodging all of Neji's attacks cause by the blindfold he is wearing wouldn't it be safe to say that he is blind." Sakura asked who was curious as to how someone who was blind could be so aware of his surroundings.

"Well Sakura I'm not the expert on the subject but I would say that he has been blind for so long that his other senses have adapted to the point where he doesn't need to see his surroundings anymore his other senses see it for him. Kakashi replied in his sensei mode which was partially ruined by him still reading his orange book.

"Well Neji-san it looks like the funs over time to say night night" Yuan finished his statement by simply vanishing. Neji's Byukagen immediately saw where Yuan went. Yuan increased his speed beyond Neji's and soon Neji was covered in dozens of small cuts from wounds inflicted from Yuan's powerful kicks. Neji was bent over double in pain from the final kick Yuan grazed him with and to the spectators seemed as if Neji was bowing in submission to Yuan.

"Well Neji-san that's mighty nice of you to bow in respect for my great power, I thank you most sincerely" Yuan said snickering at the sight. Yuan then noticed Neji muttering something under his breath.

"What's that....you'll have to speak up a bit louder?" Yuan asked turning his ear as if to be able to hear what Neji was saying this time.

**"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms"**, Neji yelled. The world turned black and green circles began to surround Yuan with the Yin-Yang symbol right below him.

**"Two Palms"**, Neji said spinning around to land two finger jabs to Yuan's chest only to find Yuan's right foot seemingly appear out of nowhere and sent the two chakra attacks away from Yuan and instead attacking the air harmlessly.

**"Four Palms"**, Neji's hands flashed in left right fashion aiming for four more chakra points only to be deflected by Yuan's right foot once again. At this point Neji was getting rather frustrated and becoming angry.

**"Eight Palms"**, Neji's hands flew in from every direction aiming for any chakra point on Yuan's body desperately trying for a hit to no avail as Yuan was forced to get creative with his right foot and had to often send one of Neji's hands into the other in order to dodge the strikes.

**"Sixteen Palms"**, Neji's hands became little more than a blur to most of the genin spectators at the speed Neji was attacking at. Yuan was forced to not only to desperately parry several attacks, one which barely missed him by several centimeters, but had to also begin to weave in and out as well as give ground to create enough space to dodge Neji's attacks. The sixteenth palm found Yuan hitting one the arena walls and barely head dodging Neji's last strike of that series. Yuan hurriedly ducked the blow and leapt left to create space. The ninja's that could see the impact crater from Neji's last blow made them cringe at amount of forced used.

**"Thirty Two Palms"**, Neji himself begin to blur and his entire body began to rotate along with Yuan's in an effort to keep an effort to keep an elusive and slippery Yuan from dodging every attack. Palm thrusts, finger jabs, and aggressive footwork all with the sole intent of landing a single hit on Yuan. Yuan was somehow dodging each blow by the tiniest of margins when Neji noticed something irregular about Yuan. Yuan was saying sshh, during each strike in order to match the tempo of Neji's attacks and counter accordingly.

_Humph, so that's how a second rate ninja like him is avoiding my blows well time to change that. _When Neji finished the thought on Yuan's weak point he got a grin that matched the one Yuan had on his face currently despite the obvious effort he was putting into dodging Neji's attacks.

Neji began to alter his style of attacks by changing everything including the tempo which nearly sent Yuan stumbling into a series of blows. Yuan quickly recovered and adapted to Neji's new tactic but his trademark grin shrank a tiny bit.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the rafters)

* * *

"Ha, take that whoever you are Neji is going to pummel your teammate soon so you better be prepared for him to lose." An excited and happy Naruto was yelling and pointing at the three Elders who were in the rafters. The elders made an obvious show of ignoring the outburst.

While Gai ranted on Neji's power of youth, Shikamaru's brain which was working overtime since the beginning of the match suddenly came to the obvious conclusion.

"It's troublesome but it looks like another Leaf ninja loses." Shikamaru stated and the silence that followed was deafening. Gai had stopped his flames of youth rant; Asuma sighed and decided to trust Shikamaru's judgment on this one, even if he didn't like it.

"What there is no way Neji can lose he's got Yuan on the ropes," yelled a disbelieving Naruto.

"I'd explain it to you but it's just too troublesome" Shikamaru replied tiredly already regretting his voicing out his conclusion. Seeing this Chouji decided to intervene on his friends behalf.

"If Shikamaru thinks Neji is going to lose then he is. I haven't seen Shikamaru wrong on a prediction yet." Chouji replied to Naruto before stuffing another handful of chips in his mouth to munch on.

"Well I think Neji is going to win," Naruto grumbled and turned his attention back to the fight.

Throughout the entire debate Fubiki, Hisagi, and Tokito ignored the debate and stayed silent, knowing the whole thing to be pointless as they knew who was going to win. At the end of the debate and Naruto's grumbling, Tokito pulled out a card of fate and smiled upon looking at the result, while Fubiki smirked, and closed his eyes knowing the fight would be over VERY soon. Hisagi inwardly frowned at Shikamaru's intelligence but wasn't worried as Shikamaru wasn't in a position to change the fights outcome.

* * *

(Back to the arena floor fight)

* * *

**"Sixty Four Palms"**, Neji yelled only to find the initial two attacks intercepted and Yuan holding both his wrists with his hands. Neji tried to continue his attacks but Yuan held his wrists with such strength that Neji couldn't move them.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that", Yuan said sheepishly despite the fact that he clearly acted like he meant to do that.

"Well guess I can use all my limbs now hope you enjoy pain Neji-san" Yuan replied with a growing excitement in his voice.

"Wait, didn't you say you would spin around three times and bark like a dog if you used anything besides your right foot to fight Neji?" Naruto yelled down to the contestants. Several ninja's began to nod approvingly having remembered that particular taunt.

"I Got to hand it to you Neji you just MIGHT beat me." Yuan said loudly. "Comon Neji you going to attack me or you going to make me turn in circles first?" Yuan finished by a forefinger out and wagging it in the come here motion.

Neji instantly shot forward to attack Yuan only to have Yuan slam him with a spinning kick to the chest. Yuan attack speed was on a whole different level from his previous moves. Despite Neji seeing the entire move he could barely get his arms up to guard in time and the power still sent him flying. Neji slid several feet from the impact only to find Yuan already on top of him with the next attack.

"That's one," Yuan loudly said before having his next attack sent Neji airborne a few feet. Neji rotated in the air to land on his feet only to find an airborne Yuan rotating to send his right foot downward upon Neji's head. Neji managed to get his hands in the way to reduce the impact but was still sent crashing into the ground feet first.

_Gah his power rivals that of Gai and Hiashi combined. _Neji thought and cringed at the thought of facing both of them in training. Neji somehow managed to force his legs not to buckle under the strain and remain standing.

"That's two" a voice in front of Neji said. Neji's head dashed up to find Yuan waiting with a grin on his face, obviously enjoying the punishment he was inflicting on Neji.

"Three" Yuan said and sent a kick directly in Neji's chest that sent Neji skidding backward several feet.

"AND" Yuan said loudly before drawing in a huge breath of air.

_Have to block this no matter what, I have to use THAT move to have any chance of stopping the next attack._

**"KAITEN**" Neji desperately began to whirl around in a circular motion generating a chakra shield to protect himself from Yuan's next attack. Neji had started the defensive justsu a mere instant before Yuan finished inhaling his deep breath. Every ninja in the arena minus Neji held his or her breath in anticipation of Yuan's next action.

**"BARK" **a massive sound wave came out of Yuan's mouth. The foreign ninja on the side facing Yuan's attack were forced to scatter or be obliterated by the sheer scale of the attack. Only Gaara with his sand shield stood unmoving and even then the shield protecting him was very dense and very large. Even the Kaiten believed to be one of the top ten ultimate defense jutsu's was brutally crushed and Neji went sailing into the wall groaning from the pain from the impact with the wall and the pain his ears were sending from the sound attack's sheer volume of noise.

The noise died down and all became silent. The ninjas that attended were in awe of Yuan's raw talent and abilities. Some were rooting for Neji to get up off the wall and win while others didn't care either way. The proctor got ready to call it and looked at the Hokage for confirmation on his decision.

"Well that was lame Neji-san guess your all bark and no bite." Yuan said in a bored tone while rubbing his hair with his head. Yuan then turned away and walked toward the stairs back up to the arena. Suddenly a noise from the wall was heard. Yuan didn't care to even turn around or stop walking toward the stairs; he knew it was over in his mind. Neji fell from the wall face first on the ground, his hands lay motionless by his side and he lay their unmoving except for the shallow breathes Neji was taken to indicate he was still alive.

"NEJI GET UP AND AVENGE BUSHY BROWS," an extremely angry Naruto was yelling. Yuan stopped and turned back around to where Neji was slowly starting to stand up. Yuan's face had a brief flash of disbelief which was quickly covered up with a large grin.

"I got to hand it to you kid, you certainly inspire people. However in this case though it would have been better for your friend to have just let him lay their instead of trying to drive him past his limits." Yuan said to Naruto with seriousness that was polar opposite of his entire demeanor earlier. The sudden change scared most of the genin and sent chills down team seven as they remembered that tone as the near same tone Zabuza had used with them about being a ninja.

"Proctor-san, feel free to end it whenever you want I'm going to attack until he dies now." Yuan said looking at the proctor who simply nodded his understanding on Yuan's statement.

Neji finished standing and after coughing up some blood from his mouth looked at Yuan with a hate filled glare. Neji took a proper Hyuuga taijustu stance and awaited Yuan's attack.

"Bye-bye Neji-san" Yuan said with a serious intent to kill being felt for the first time.

Yuan went full speed disappearing to everyone but Gai, Lee, and Kakashi who was using his Sharingan to see Yuan's moves. Yuan reappeared behind a motionless Neji and began his attack by extending an arm with a pointed finger at Neji's skull.

**"Hell Crush"**, Yuan said and Neji was engulfed in a large circle of black flame badly burning Neji who continued to burn as the circle constricted.

_That's like the flames of Amaterasu only these seem much more deadly."_ Several of the jounin's cringed having heard of the destructive power of Amaterasu only to see a more powerful move.

"Stop" the proctor yelled and the attack was immediately ended by Yuan. In the center of the circle a still standing Neji was revealed to be horribly burned with bones visible in some places. Neji seemed to stand motionless for a second before falling back to the ground and lay their motionless. The medics were already running to the scene to collect Neji having been summoned earlier. The medics hurriedly began to heal Neji and take him to the emergency treatment center.

"Winner Elder Yuan", Hayate announced to a silent crowd of onlookers who were mainly worried about Neji's health.

Yuan sighed as he watched the entire sight play out before him. After Neji was removed from the arena Yuan jumped up to the area with the other elders stood motionless. Tokito seeing the general killing intent directed at them rise decided to provoke them just a bit more.

"So Naruto it looks like your belief in Neji was wrong. That's what happens when you challenge one of the four elders." Tokito said in a sweet voice that made Naruto shake with barely controlled anger. Seeing the effect he was having on Naruto, Tokito decided to push just a bit more.

"The bad part is that one more of your leaf ninja friends will still be horribly slaughtered like that Naruto, can you watch?" Tokito announced having drawn a card to foresee fate's design.

The last comment sent Naruto into a frenzy and Naruto leapt at Tokito fully intent on pummeling Tokito to dust only to be restrained by Kakashi who was holding his jacket and Naruto in the air. Despite being held in the air Naruto continued to struggle to get free and yelled so many curses and threats that even Anko cringed at the imagination of seeing that kind of damage done.

"Ahem" Hayate coughed loudly to draw attention back to him. "The next fight will begin now." Hayate finished before having another coughing fit.

The names began to scroll down and Naruto finally began to calm down enough to be returned to the ground by Kakashi. The names scrolled down and continued for several seconds. The crowd's anticipation grew and time seemed to slow down as if it was taunting the waiting ninja's.

Finally the score board stopped and the two names were shown to all.

* * *

Yes I know a cliffhanger sorry but I have no idea who to have fight next. Ideas will be appreciated. Reviews also appreciated. Flames will be ignored as always and the next chapter should be up before May's end. (if im lucky or get a good idea to go with I will most likely May 15ish will be the next chapter.)


	3. Hisagi VS Shikamaru

Chunnin Exams Four Elders

Don't own Naruto

Don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo

And now the final installment of the third exam preliminaries for the Chunnin Exams the Four Elders

* * *

Shikamaru was bored and being the lazy person he was he decided to lay down and take a nap and wait till his turn came. Shikamaru had managed to doze through every fight including the brutal Gaara fight in which Gaara's opponent was crushed by a wave of sand, and amazingly he managed to sleep through all the explosions of the short but flashy Ten-Ten versus Temari fight. The rest of the brutal fights he also slept through till the last two competitors were remaining. Shikamaru was enjoying a good dream about about watching clouds with no troublesome people was kicked awake by Ino who had waken up after her double K.O. match against Sakura.

"What do you want troublesome woman?" Shikamaru grumbled at Ino with his eye's still closed. Ino head sported a tic mark but she recovered enough to finish the reason why she had waken Shikamaru.

"Your match is up and its the last one." Ino's nervousness bleed into her voice and the normally unconcerned Shikamaru opened his eyes and glanced at the board figuring he was against Sasuke. Boy was he wrong, Shikamaru's eyes immediately widened and he stood up and stared at his competitor doing double check. Seeing his first assessment Shikamaru muttered a word he would rarely use in his ninja career.

"Shit." The sound seemed to echo to the entire arena despite being silently said. Shikamaru looked at Asuma with full seriousness about forfeiting immediately. Asuma sighed knowing this was going to happen and went to reassure the boy when Fubiki beat him to the punch.

"Hisagi, you are not allowed to kill him." Fubiki said as if a Kage would remind a jounin going against a genin in a spar.

Shikamaru's brain raced through all the important data he had been able to collect. Every fight the deadly trio participated in was completely one sided. They were each strong enough to obliterate their opponents in one hit but seemed to enjoy toying with their victims. Another odd piece of information was that despite the clear and obvious winner neither of their opponents died although both were in critical condition. They each fought differently but both had that arrogant smug attitude that the Uchiha had but it was several times worse, though when he recalled the fights the attitude was completely justifiable.

Shikamaru had finished walking down the stairs and stood facing his opponent who hadn't moved the entire time. At the proctors call the fight began and everyone expected the battle to end immediately. It was to their shock when nothing happened and neither competitor moved toward each other to engage. Suddenly Hisagi sighed and began to speak.

"Go on Shikamaru make a plan to beat me as crushing you in an completely lobsided fight would be neither entertaining to watch nor enjoyable for me." Hisagi finished by closing his good eye and waited for Shikamaru to collect his thoughts.

Shikamaru squatted down and put his hands together in the thinking pose that he was famous for. Taking one last glance as a motionless Hisagi he closed his eyes and got to work. Millions of plans flashed through his brain and millions were discarded due to not working. His subconcious brain was analyzing Hisagi's appearance trying to find a weak point. He was taller than Shikamaru, undoubtably stronger and faster than him as well, the all black clothing wasn't very helpful till the second look pointed a key difference. Hisagi's left side exposed no skin as it was completely covered up while the right side still had his eye free while the left was weak. The new information plugged into Shikamaru's brain and after several seconds of thinking, Shikamaru opened his eyes and got ready to begin.

* * *

(on the balcony)

* * *

"Chouji what was in the pack you gave Shikamaru during the second exam?" Ino asked as having seen the pack reminded her that she wanted to find out wht was in there.

Chouji glanced over at his team mate and seeing her seriousness answered thoughtfully, "something that might make a difference in this fight." Ino fumed but quieted down when she noticed Shikamaru was finally ready.

"And here we go" Asuma muttered as the action finally began.

* * *

(back on the arena floor)

* * *

Shikamaru pulled out two handfuls of kunai and threw them at the still motionless Hisagi. The kunai sailed toward the target and Hisagi stood unmoving and unconcerned. At the last second Hisagi snatched them out fo the air with one hand and held them. he further insulted Shikamaru with the fact was that his eyes were still closed, however having not bothered to open his eyes Hisagi missed Shikamaru's grin and didnt realize the danger he was in till the hiss of several exploding tags was heard. A massive explosion more sutied to a fire jutsu than a exploding tag appeared. The smoke cleared to reveal no Hisagi. Suddenly Shikamaru heard words that sent chills down his spine.

"The first attack is always a fake, you really do have a high I.Q." Hisagi's voice was being projected from behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru whirled around throwing a punch but Hisagi's kick connected the moment Shikamaru got rotated one hundred and eighty degree's and Shikmaru's stomach was hit by what felt like a freight train. Shikamaru crashed into the wall still somehow concious and slowly began removing himself from the impact crater that was on the wall when his body hit the wall. Hisagi stood waiting patiently for Shikamaru to get free and try again.

_Troublesome, I got no choice but to use it now and when Ino see's it she become even more troublesome, man this is such a drag. _Shikamaru had finally freed himself and reached back to the extra kunai pack chouji had given him at the start of the second exam.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru i want you have this." Chouji handed Shikamaru a typical kunai pack.

"Thanks Chouji what is in it though?" Shikamaru then put it on behind him noticing the weight was almost not existent.

Seeing Ino coming over quickly Chouji leaned over and whispered the answer.

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

Shikamaru grabbed two small pills and quickly swallowed them feeling the burst of energy the second they entered the stomach. Pulling out tow handfuls of shuriken Shikamaru got ready to begin the next phase of his plan. Shikamaru expertly threw the shuriken at Hisagi and hastily pulled out a kunai getting ready to exploit the one moment of vulnerability he was sure was about to appear.

Hisagi narrowed his eyes at the extremely obvious fake but decided to play along and humor Shikamaru. He took his attention off Shikamaru and put them on the shuriken. Beginning to dodge the shuriken Hisagi discovered he could not. THe shuriken sailed by inflicting nothing more than damage to the outfit that Hisagi was wearing but that was closer than anyone else had ever gotten.

**"shadow possession jutsu **successful" said a calm Shikamaru who was behind Hisagi kunai in hand and a short shadow connecting the two together. While the moment was tense on the ground up on the balcony the situation was much more emotion filled.

* * *

(BALCONY)

* * *

"Who.....what.....how.......that lazy bum I'm gonna kill him after this he can move plenty fast but then he dares act lazy when we do missions he's dead." Ino's eyes lit up with fire and the people near by could have sworn a volcano was erupting behind her.

"Its not like that Ino. Shikamaru is moving fast because that is a ninja technique." Asuma's statement calmed Ino down quickly as Asuma continued.

"It's called forcing. It sends chakra all throughout your body making you several times faster and stronger...of course it uses a ton of chakra which is why it is very dangerous to do...._and it is not something a genin's chakra should be able to do. _Asuma face showed calm on the outside but on the inside he was very worried.

Naruto turned and pointed toward Fubiki fire in his eyes and after getting past the believe it part actually muttered something intelligent. "I know Shikamaru's gonna win and when he does you will all bow down to me when i become Hokage." Fubiki remained silent as always but Yuan started rolling on the ground and laughing hysterically.

"Thats a good one kid that will happen when you become Hokage." Yuan's laughter only fueled Naruto's rage at being mocked and Naruto jumped over and began pummeling Yuan....or would have had Kakashi not caught him in the air and stopped him.

* * *

(ARENA FLOOR)

* * *

"So you actually managed to injure me, however slightly, I'm impressed so far your doing far better than your comrades did. Still you don't I'm really serious are you?" Hisagi said cooly and with an unworried expression broke Shikamaru's shadow possession technique in an instant.

"Thats an interesting technique you have their but it won't hold up against my technique." Hisagi unsheathed his massive sword and everyone in the audience gulped. Naruto had a flashback on seeing Zabuza use his sword and shuddered that experience was terrifying even now.

With blinding speed Hisagi slashed his sword diagonally at Shikamaru who reacted purely on instinct to avoid the blow.

"Ohh...to nearly completely avoid my sword Hakuya at that speed is rather impressive, especially for someone like you." Hisagi face had the most obvious fake surprise look on his face but his eye was focused on Shikamaru with the same intensity a hawk uses when searching for prey.

Shikamaru glared angerly at Hisagi in a rare display of emotion for the lazy genius. Panting from exertion and and suffering light blood loss from the slice across the chest, Shikamaru already put into motion the next step of the plan. Shikamaru reached back into his pack and grabbed several of the chakra pills and popped them in his mouth at the same time. _This is so going to hurt later, maybe i'll get lucky and I won't have to do any troublesome things after this match._

Hisagi took the offensive his massive sword already in motion to slice Shikamaru again and end this fight when time seemed to stop when he saw Shikamaru's out of place smirk. Hisagi hurriedly began to swing down the sword when he suddenly found he couldn't and while he immediately knew why he was slightly concerned that the amount of control Shikamaru had on him this time was several times stronger than before.

**"Shadow possession jutsu** success**"**. Shikamaru assumed the proper handsign and got on a knee so the chakra control was even easier. Shikamaru face was as calm as a poker face but inwardly he was very worried. _Why do I feel like I'm the one in Checkmate instead of him? _Shikamaru's doubts were confirmed when Hisagi smiled, the entire time Shikamaru was awake he had not seen Hisagi show one ounce of emotion more than a tool like a kunai would, which was zero. The fact that amusement and slight happiness was being detected was a bad sign a very bad sign in Shikamaru's book and he was already planning his next two hundred moves in case this didn't end the match.

"Shikamaru for someone with a brain i find it disturbing that it seems to not be working. I broke out of the first one you put on me and though this one is several times stronger surely you have taken into account the fact that i could be playing with you the entire time and this level of jutsu won't be any harder to break than the last one." Hisagi's visible face was a copy of Shikamaru's a perfect poker face not revealing the slightest flaw. It seemed Hisagi was aiming to beat Shikamaru at his own game.

_He is definetely not someone I can show even the slightest hints to. He already figured out my first trap of trying to tire him out by making him waste chakra by trying to escape and he did this in an instant. Even with all the vast horde of chakra pills in the case I doubt i could outlast him in any shape the only chance i have is to end this now using raw power and hope that it works cause otherwise the chances of victory here are zero percent._

Shikamaru moved his hand and in turn Hisagi's sword hand, the effort being exerted by Shikamaru being clearly shown as sweat was dropping down face. Hisagi for the most part looked completely unconcerned with this recent development and merely stared at Shikamaru with a cold, and uncaring expression. After several tiring minutes Shikamaru succeded to get Hisagi's sword in position for a chopping motion that would cleave him in two vertically split halves. Wearily Shikamaru took yet another pill desperatly trying to keep his chakra level up to complete the game ending move.

"Give up Hisagi, you lose." Shikamaru panted out trying to end this as quickly as possible.

"I refuse, see if you can strike the final blow." Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and began swung the sword down. A line of blood was sprayed out startling and freezing all the inexperienced genin. Shikamaru couldn't keep his technique up any longer and sank to his knee's in utter exhaustion, the fact that he was still concious despite massive chakra exhaustion was unknown. Shikamaru glanced at his opponent, hoping that the match was over. His opponent seemed to have a narrow cut on the eye patch area, almost removing the patch but a thin thread remained attached preventing the patch from falling off his eye for the moment.

"Not bad Shikamaru, you forced me to go 100% for a brief moment." Hisagi opened his good eye and the former normal colored eye was replaced by a red pupiled eye the color of blood. The mere sight of the eye seemed to completely freeze Shikamaru in killing intent but none was being emitted from Hisagi. Seeing Shikamaru's terrified look on his face , Hisagi decided to explain the new change.

"I'm the weakest in every way when compared to my comrades. I'm the slowest, the least nimble, by far the weakest physically, however I have a special ability that easily turns me into the strongest of the four. This red eye that you see, we all have it, the eye represents the fact that the wielder is holding nothing back.

* * *

(The Balcony)

* * *

"No way", "Thats impossible", "That means that they were toying with them the entire time" several genin shuddered in fear of what would have happened had the previous two Mibu members gone all out, most likely they could have easily crushed their foe in the blink of an eye, leaving no remains to bury.

_They seem to have a power like I do with the Kyuubi, but it seems their inner power makes even the legendary Kyuubi look like a mere chew toy. _Naruto was shaking badly he knew the kind of power he had when he drew on the fox's chakra but the power he was seeing now terrified him even more.

* * *

ARENA FLOOR

* * *

"However, thats not what makes me the strongest out of the four." Hisagi began reaching for his tatered eye patch and time seemed to slow down for Shikamaru. He couldn't seem to take his eye off the eyepatch and despite the stupidity of it all he wanted to know what lay behind the mask just as much as he wanted to see Kakashi's real face every time he saw it.

"Tell me Shikamaru" have you ever heard the story about the Medusa? A creature with the unrivalled power to turn those who gaze upon her to stone." Hisagi paused and sighed disappointed when Shikamaru shook his head. "The Medusa is long dead so people no longer fear her but her eyes remain. Now gaze upon **Medusa's Eye**".

Shikamaru tried to look away but found himself turning to stone very slowly, but surprisingly the process didn't hurt and was able to hear Hisagi's last words toward him. "A knight when combined with other chess pieces is in my mind the most powerful chess piece." Hisagi paused, leaving several listeners waiting for the finishing statement. "However when alone and when cut off from all options, the knight is actually weaker than a pawn." With that statement Shikamaru finished turning to stone and just stood facing Hisagi with a panicked expression on his face.

"This match is over examiner, Shikamaru won't be returning to normal anytime soon if at all." Hisagi then sighed and left a speechless crowd in his wake as he stormed up the stairs only to be stopped by a fuming Naruto, his fists were shaking in rage and it was obvious to all that he was barely holding himself back from trying to slaughter Hisagi.

* * *

Originally i had planned on ending the story here but several people have pm'ed me and asked that i continue the beat downs.

(I feel like i'm rooting for someone who kicks puppies but ill live.)

P.S. I re-read Eyeshield 21 had to say only 3 teams had players in the Kanto tournament that a team of 22 of them would be deadly. Himura, Agon, and Shin.

Especially Agon and Himura. 22 Agon's could just play a north south game all day as doing any trick plays and using any special abilities against them would be useless.

22 Himura's...........individually they be weak but the power of 22 of those devious minds (which rival Aizen's btw...maybe he is Himura's father?) would make every play on defense and offense a very dangerous affair.


	4. Approaching Darkness

Chunnin Exams Four Elders

Ch 4 The approaching darkness

I don't own Naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo, if I did I would live in a temple with monks and be able to fight blind like Akira.

Sorry about the late post but I could not find a good ending and was forced to improvise. No major brawls here though key stroy elements are involved. Finals will start next chapter and a several last minute ploys are revealed.

For now sit back and enjoy (if you run into errors pelase inform me) the chapter.

* * *

"With that the chunnin preliminaries are over" Hayate's voice caused many of the genin to finally calm down and unwind.

The arena was a mess, craters and weapons littered the field and traces of blood reminded those who were still there of the deadly fights that had just occurred.

"Will the winners of the preliminaries please step forward to draw opponents for the finals." The surviving contestants stepped forward, their expressions ranging from utterly spent to bored and amused.

The Hokage held out a covered box as the contestants formed a horizontal line facing the Hokage.

"Each of you will draw a ball, that ball will contain a number that will decide who you will face in the finals a month from now. I have faith that each of you will train hard and prepare yourself for your opponents in the finals." With his speech over the contestants began drawing who they would have as their first opponent.

"Three" Naruto announced after he drew. His fight with Kiba and Akamaru was close but after turning the tables with a devastating fart Naruto was able to win thanks to his shadow clones.

Gaara calmly reached in the box and pulled out the number ten for all to see. None doubted his strength as despite being caught in Kin's bell genjutsu he was able to brutally destroy Kin and remove her permanently.

"Five" Shino announced with his normal direct and concise speaking ability. Shino had proven himself both powerful ninja but also one with intelligence as he managed to fool Zaku into defeating himself.

"Eight" Hisagi announced. None could forget Hisagi's fight as he turned the genius Shikamaru into solid stone. Asuma wasn't present as he was keeping an eye on his two remaining students Ino and Chouji who after their fight had broken down and had to be removed for their safety.

"One" Dosu announced after reaching into the box with the arm that didn't have anything attached to it. Dosu's victory was quick but dangerous as he had to dodge Chouji's rage filled meat tank . Had he not dodged at the last second he would have been crushed between Chouji and the wall. Of course after the dodge his victory was simple as he activated his gauntlet and the resulting sound wave made Chouji unconscious.

"Eleven" Hinata's voice held relief in it as that meant she got a bye and would only have to fight till later. As the only member of the survivors who hadn't fought she was in the best condition of the Konoha ninja's.

"Hmph little girl needs all the bye's she can get." Tokito's voice was quiet but everyone managed to hear the insult regardless.

Tokito stepped forward to draw his number and his smile turned evil when he looked at the number he had chosen.

"Looks like I'll be fighting you little girl" Tokito's voice made Hinata shake with fear as she remembered the damage Tokito did to Rock Lee.

"I've drawn number two say your prayers, weaklings" Tokito finished with a grin that revealed just how confident in his victory Tokito was. Some like Hinata were further shaken but others like Naruto were completely unaffected.

"Seven" Temari drew her number and took a glance at her opponent Hisagi. Temari was inwardly worried as her victory over Ten-Ten was while impressive was easy because Temari's style countered Ten-Ten's. She didn't know how she would hold up against an equally powerful foe.

"Six" Kankuro the puppet master announced as he revealed the ball he had selected. None would forget his abilities as a puppet master after he brutally crushed his opponent.

"Four" Yuan said as he picked up the ball he had chosen and guessed correctly despite being blind. Yuan's face wide grin made Naruto angry just by looking at him. That in turn made Yuan's grin even wider.

"That leaves number nine for Sasuke who is currently not here" The Hokage's announcement finalized the final match ups that would occur one month from now. The contestants shared a look at each other and at their opponents and after another brief speech proceeded to file out of the arena.

* * *

"looks like you two finally calmed down" Asuma's voice caused both Ino and Chouji to snap wide awake.

Ino and Chouji looked around in a daze at the surrounding area, which looked more like a war zone rather than a training ground. Tree's were burned and broken, the ground was filled with holes and the nearby stream was gone and instead the nearby area was soaked with water.

"What…..What happened" Ino asked only to receive a sigh from Asuma and she could see that he was considering how to answer her question.

"Ino, you and Chouji happened here don't you remember anything?" Asuma saw the blank response in his students eyes and sighed knowing the discussion that was about to come would not be pretty.

"So did you two finally get all your anger out of your system?" The voice was familiar and hated as the three ninja's turned to see Hisagi standing with a bored look on his face.

"YOU" Ino screamed out and grabbed a nearby kunai from the ground and was about to charge Hisagi when Asuma's hand jolted in front of her and stopped her assualt.

"What is a Elder like yourself doing here?" Asuam's voice was cold and the sight of his two trench knives told his two students that he was dead serious and was treating the man who stood before him like an equally skilled or even better skilled opponent.

"I came to offer a bet on a certain possesion fo yours that I currently have. Provided we can be peaceful while I offer the terms I am sure it will be a mutually beneficial transaction." Hisagi looked totaly unconcerend with the fact that he was in enemy territory and was confronting the three people who would hate his guts the most.

"Well Hisagi, lets hear your bet." Ino words held barely controlled anger in them and Hisagi smiled already finding Yuan's cracked scheme becoming possible and for the first time since he had left his experiments he was happy again as he had discovered a new experiment he could observe and watch.

"First I need to ask Asuma-san a question with regards to you." Hisagi smirked evilly and Asuma instantly paled guessing where this conversation was going.

"Asuma how trust-worthy are your students?" Seeing Asuma's eyes narrow at the ambiguous question Hisagi sighed and asked a more detailed question.

"Would you trust your students with information regarding IT?" Asuma's eyes widened after he realized exactly what Hisagi was talking about.

"I don't know how you came across that information but give me one good reason why i shouldn't eliminate you right now." Asuma assumed an aggressive posture and waited for Hisagi's response.

"We Mibu know about it and since we are friends of your previous leader we decided to help out. Now please answer my question." Hisagi's tone at the end revealed that it would be unwise to argue with him.

Asuma sighed knowing that his statement would hurt him and make his students angry. "Before this whole fiasco I would have said no in a heartbeat." Asuma paused to take a drag of his cigarette before continuing. "Now i believe they are as ready as they will be for such information." Asuma ignored the angry glare from Ino about his vote of no confidence about her.

"Excellent then this experiement can continue." Hisagi's visible eye shown with interest for a second before returning to its dull self.

"During the chunnin exams finals the sound and sand will invade the leaf village." Hisagi held up a hand to forestall any out bursts from the surprised pair.

"My offer is this. Impress me during the invasion and in return I will return your friend Shikamaru to you." Hisagi inwardly smiled as the pairs eyes gained a hard glint as the pair readied themselves for the trials ahead.

"Just how are we, a pair of genin, suppossed to suddenly become stronger than jounin in a month." Chouji asked munching on chips already getting his energy level up in preparation for the training he thought was following.

Suddenly Chouji and Ino found themselves unable to control their body, and began to fall toward the soft dirt below them.

"Yuan i know you like using needles but your supposed to let me fully explain and let them accept it before you blindly stick them in the spot to unlock their..." Neither caught the rest of Hisagi's words as they hit the ground and drifted unconscious.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in is favorite ramen place in the village gulping down huge quantities of ramen in an attempt to forget about the earlier events of Kakashi taking Sasuke for training. Currently he was talking to Ayame about the exams and how he was totally gonna kick butt. However his good fortune was not to last as he saw the last person hew wanted to see sit down in a chair next to him with Jiraya sitting down on the other side.

"Why did you have to ruin my day, there are dozens of other places you can eat leave mine alone." Naruto growled out quietly.

Yuan ignored Naruto's threatening growl, and quickly decided on an order.

"Ayame can i have a miso ramen please." Yuan politely asked with a smile on his face that sent Ayame a way blushing slightly. Yuan smiled inwardly in delight as he hoped that this would be enough to get Anna to stop pestering him on how he needed to find someone to be with. Then the sight of a increasingly angry Naruto drew him back to reality.

"Kid I'm going to be frank with you. The way you are now you don't have a chance at surviving whats to come." Yuan paused as Ayame gave him the miso ramen and then continued talking.

"I can make you almost as strong as me, but that will have to wait till the two other guests arrive so i don't end up repeating myself." Yuan paused again stroking his chin with a hand in a sagely manner.

"Besides I want to see if this ramen is truly as good as you preach about." Naruto's face went from angry to happy and excited instantly upon hearing Yuan's final statement and looked expectantly as Yuan calmly broke his chop sticks and began to eat the ramen.

* * *

(meanwhile at the same time) (Exit of Ninja Hospital)

* * *

"Hinata-sama you really don't have to do this I'll be fine" A heavily bandaged Neji was saying as he held on to Hinata who supported him as they walked/limped down the road toward the clan compound. Suddenly the pair stopped sensing the nearby arrival of a shusin (sp).

The twin forms of Tokito and Yuan greeted them they appeared a few seconds later. Yuan stood straight and seemed to tower over Neji and Hinata while Tokito's fake smile sent shivers of terror down Hinata's spine.

"What do you two want?" Neji firmly asked as he removed himself from Hinata's grasp and stepped in front of her to protect her should the situation turn hostile.

"Aww how cute the little boy thinks he can stop us Yuan, how about we show him just how wrong he is." Tokito smiled evilly as Yuan looked on disapprovingly. Suddenly Fubiki arrived next to Tokito via shusin (sp).

"Stop it Tokito we are not here to play your mind games." Tokito immediately obeyed and his posture became not threatening and he stopped leaking killing intent.

"As for what we want young Neji we want you both to accompany us to where Naruto is so we can discuss this over some ramen I'm sure you can agree to that can't you.

As the group walked down the street Tokito found it funny at how the villagers actions and moods changed as they looked at each member of the group. Yuan was often met with curious glances and some staring while The Hyuuga's were met with reverence and respect. Tokito was often viewed as a student under a master as Tokito was walking next to Fubiki. Fubiki on the other hand caused people to stay away from the group entirely as the raw power he seemed to give of with every step seemed to give people bad vibes and people hurried to get out of their way.

Finally the group arrived at their destination and Hinats quiet fears on Naruto's safety were dispelled on seeing Naruto looking healthy and having an eating contest with the nearby patron.

"Your good Gaki but enough to beat me." Yuan said arrogantly as he prepared to eat yet another bowl of ramen to surpass Naruto who was one bowl behind him. None of the occupants noticed the new comers arrival till they were about to enter the ramen stand.

"Hey boss I kept Naruto here just you asked can..." The rest of the clone words were cut off as the original Yuan karate chopped the clone on the head, dispelling the now obvious shadow clone.

Naruto coming to the wrong conclusion on why Hinata and Neji were with the rest of the strangers was about to jump and attack them when the firm hand of Yuan held him to his seat, and Yuans other hand covered Naruto's mouth to prevent an outburst from Naruto.

"Naruto your friends are safe and will not be harmed, we gathered you three together to discuss a piece of information we discovered and we want your advice on the matter at hand. Upon seeing Naruto calm down somewhat and knowing all three had questioning looks on there faces Fubiki nodded and the entire group was shusin'ed out of the ramen stand.

* * *

(arrival point unknown location)

* * *

The group arrived at the top of a long set of stairs that spiraled up the mountian that castle was sitting on. As the new comers looked around it was plain for all to see that this was a magnificent and very large structure.

"I know the view is amazing but please follow me we have much to discuss." Fubiki's voice returned the genin to their thoughts and without any delay the group moved inside and arrived at Yuans home.

"Yuan, your back" Kirian shouted in excitement and the others quickly ran into the room to see their older brother.

"Hey their squirts, is Anna making tea?" Yuan asked and smiled when he saw them nodding their heads vigorously. It was then that one of the younger siblings noticed something about he guests that had accompanied Yuan into the room that would forever shatter Naruto's "denseness", at least about one topic.

"Hey are you two dating?" Kirian asked Naruto and Hinata who were sitting rather close to each other. Neji's head whipped around and finding that Naruto and Hinata were actually touching each other as Hinata was leaning against Naruto which to Neji was completely unacceptable even if they were not aware of their surroundings.

"Of course they are Kirian why "_else" _would they be leaning against each other like that." Yurian laughed as naruto and Hinata became red faced and looked at each other nervously but neither made the first move to separate.

Anna watched from the nearby kitchen door with amusement on her face but she knew she would have to interfere soon as she saw Neji's increasingly angry look. Hearing the timer go off she retrieved the food and drinks she had in the kitchen and walked back out to serve them pleasantly surprised to see Shinrei having snuck in when she wasn't looking. She saw Kirian and Yurian continuing to tease Naruto and Hinata and decided enough was enough when the other three of the quintuplets began to join in.

"Alright that's enough of you, everyone out time to let the grown ups have a serious talk." Anna's anger sent the kids sprinting out the room, leaving only the genin, Yuan, Anthony, Fubiki, Tokito, and Shinrei.

Yuan waited till the kids had completely left before letting out a loud, long and deliberate sigh. Then his goofy grin got replaced with a serious look on his face telling everyone he wasn't goofing off anymore as he prepared to give the reasons as to why he dragged the genin away from Konoha all the way out here.

"I'm sure you are wondering as to the exact reasons that we brought you to our home. As spectacular as the view was that was not the only reason why i brought you here." Some chuckles erupted from Naruto having gotten the joke but son quieted as Yuan continued talking as he wanted to get to the main point rather soon.

"During the finals of the chunnin exams the hidden sound and hidden sand village will invade Konoha being lead by Orochimaru." Yuan barely finished before Naruto exploded in disbelief and shock and then grew incredibly angry at the name Orochimaru. Yuan knew he had to calm Naruto down when his eyes turned red signifying the Kyuubi's chakra was bleeding through the seal.

"Your Hokage already knows about the invasion why else would I take you here." Yuan's statement caused naruto's anger to vanish instantly as he began to calm himself as he realized his precious people were aware of what is to come.

Fubiki then spoke up having enjoyed a bit of tea while Yuan was getting the genin up to speed on the future events that were to begin in a months time.

"I have a way that will allow you gain the power necessary to protect your home, family, and friends however this power does not come cheaply. Know that if you accept you will be forced to sacrifice something very dear to you in return." As Fubiki spoke he looked into the eyes of the genin sitting before him and he saw no hesitation or fear but rather a calm acceptance and determination to protect their friends.

Naruto opened his mouth and began to ask a question that was on all the genin's mind. "May I ask what we will be giving up?" Fubiki looked at Tokito who began to pull out cards from a deck she held in her other hand. The genin were confused and curious while the Elders waited as they had seen this done many times before with near perfect accuracy. Having drawn her cards Tokito began by pointing at Neji and then began to list the genins sacrifice one by one.

"Neji you will be forced to become the right hand of the head of the main branch so your goals and dreams are your sacrifice" Tokito spoke calmly and looked at Neji who was stunned but remained quiet.

"Hinata you will have to sacrifice the shell you hide behind. Know that you will either grow strong or you will die." Hinata looked badly shaken and really nervous at Tokito's words but like Neji stayed quiet.

"Finally we come to you Naruto." Tokito paused briefly as she looked at the card she had drawn for Naruto again, before speaking again.

"You young Naruto will sacrifice the wall that protects you due to your lack of information. Know that you will learn of what you want most however don't expect to like what you learn." Naruto's face shifted from excitement to confusion to expectant back to a happy grin with a well hidden but detectable worry on his face.

As Neji ad Hinata slowly began to nod in acceptance they then turned to Naruto who grinned and then nodded in acceptance of the cost he would have to pay in order to gain the power he would need to protect his home and precious people.

In a flash Neji and Hinata had needles in them. Hinata yelped in pain before discovering the massive improvement to her five senses. She turned on her Byukagen only to be nearly blinded by the massive amount of new chakra she had available to her. Besides her Neji staggered and then fell unconscious not hitting the ground only due to Hinata catching him.

"Umm...why did Neji collapse while I didn't when the same thing happened to us?" Hinata suprisingly didnt stutter once during the entire exchange and nearly whooped for joy when she realized that whatever had happened made her more confident then she was before.

Fubiki sighed and then spoke up and answered Hinata's question "The reason is that the method we use destroys any and all seals on the targets body. That can be both a boon and a curse." Fubiki then turned and looked at Naruto who was still trying to comprehend the words Fubiki had just said.

_"the method we use destroys any and all seals on the targets body...wait that means"_Naruto's suddenly contorted into one having extreme fear written all over it and was starting to hyper ventilate as he realized that the method would let the Kyuubi go free.

Suddenly a hand came down on Naruto's shoulder and had it not held him down Naruto would have jumped several feet in the air. Naruto's head whipped around to see Yuan standing behind him his face grim but mainly providing morale support to Naruto who looked ready to bolt.

"Comon bud lets go outside," Naruto then began to be dragged away despite his feet digging in deep into the concrete ground, Hinata sweat dropped as she discovered just how strong Yuan was if he could so easily drag an unwilling subject who was capable of resisting.

Naruto was hauled outside and stood next to Yuan and Fubiki, and for a second thought Yuan had taken pity on him when he smiled only to instead be meet by darkness as multiple needles activated his subconscious and forced him into his inner mind.

Naruto awoke in the sewer facing the cage that held the fox at bay, looking around he noticed Yuan and Fubiki already in the sewer looking knowingly at the cage.

"Fubiki sensei why have you destroyed the seal i worked so hard to make and seal the Kyuubi away with." Naruto looked up only to find the fourth Hokage standing behind him with both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

The Fourth Hokage sighed loudly as he became aware of what was happening and then looked downward his eyes radiating joy and happiness as if he had seen Naruto for the first time, the action confused Naruto but he words The Fourth would speak next would confuse him even more.

"Hey there son." Naruto began crying as he saw no deception in the man and somehow he knew that the man next to him was his father.

"Theres a lot I want to ask you but my time is limited, so all I ask is you stay safe and protect your precious people." Soon after Minato had finished disolving in nothing but pure chakra and was quickly absorbed into Naruto who began crying.

"Finally my freedom is here at last" the booming voice belonged to the Kyuubi who was dancing for joy as he realized he would soon be free to wreck havoc once again. The seal finished burning away and the cage vanished leaving the Kyuubi free to instantly lunge at Naruto who, while having turned to face the Kyuubi, still had his face hidden from view.

Yuan and Fubiki stood to the side their faces impassive and devoid of emotion. The Kyuubi could care less as he was entire focused on obliterating Naruto. Nearing his target he suddenly saw Naruto's face lift enough to reveal a smirk. Kyuubi's outstretched limb began to dissolve into red chakra and enter Naruto. Kyubbi howled in rage at being tricked but it availed him not as in secodns he had been completely absorbed by Naruto. Naruto stood for a second before falling into the water unconscious from having absorbed so much power.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a makeshift bed inside with Hinata kneeling nearby having fallen asleep while waiting for Naruto to wake up. Naruto smiled and was about to get up when a voice that guaranteed death spoke out.

"Hinata cares for you very much, I personally will give you my blessing but if you hurt Hinata you will pay." Neji's threat was acknowledged by a pale and fast nodding Naruto who removed himself from the bed and was about to leave the room Yuan walked in with Anna and Anthony behind him.

"comon kids rise and shine we need to train you on the changes that happened when we knocked you out." A snese of dread filled all three genin as thy contemplated their escape.

* * *

Elsewhere Hisagi had finished breifing his new apprentice on the situation at hand. "Che so Ino and Chouji have been dragged into this as motivation, how troublesome, still if i dont train then the invasion will be even more troublesome.

* * *

Thus ends chapter 4 of the Chunnin Exams Four Elders

I know its been a while since my last update but RL interfered several times, one time nearly killed me, but despite the best life can throw im still standing.

I plan on updating the next chapter which will start the final stage of the chunnin exams in a month and unless armageddon occurs I plan on being on time.


End file.
